The Power of Love
by Nagasaki-chan
Summary: A young, intelligent fine girl named Haruno Sakura, who lives in a lower class, had rose up in her society. As she continued to climb on top, a man that she met had changed her life and vise versa. This man...well, find out for yourselves.
1. Prologue

These are the authors, Hyuuga Nagasaki and Uchiha Sasuki, speaking.

Hello minna-san! This is just our first fanfiction story. So please go easy on us! The characters MIGHT be out of character but we're trying our best to keep them in character. This story is just basically taking place in modern times but it's still held in Konoha. Their society is different, not a ninja world, meaning no chakra, jutsus, etc.

Disclaimer: Well…you guys should know by now that nobody owns Naruto…only Masashi Kishimoto but we do own our made-up characters.

**Summary**:

A young, intelligent fine girl named Haruno Sakura, who lives in a lower class, had rose up in her society. As she continued to climb on top, a man that she met had changed her life and vise versa. This man named Uchiha Sasuke, who is a rich and powerful general of the Konoha army, became interested in this woman, though only to use her to gain more power. Will love ever bloom for these two opposite people? Can she melt his icyheart?Or are they just going to have an isolated relationship as a friend/acquaintance…or even more? (AU) ((SasuxSaku))**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The citizens of the lower class of Konoha mourns as they gathered around outside the house of worship as they pray for the death of their beloved role model, who had helped them survived in this cruel society.

_Ding…_

_Dong…_

_Ding…_

A young six-year-old girl dressed in black held a tiny daffodil around her petite arms as she perked up towards the darkening sky when she heard the church bells were ringing while she was riding in the car. Although she was concealed in dark colors, her bright bubblegum hair stood out from the darkness. Her mother, who was sitting in front of her, just gazed at the young girl with her dull jade eyes. Suddenly, the car stopped. They have arrived to their destination: the church.

Stepping out of the car, the girl ran towards to the entrance but suddenly, she was being held back by someone unfamiliar to her. "You can't go in, little girl." A woman dressed in a fine black dress said as she pushed the girl towards her mother.

The mother exclaimed, "But she needs to see her father one last time. Onegai (please)!" She begged the lady to let them in…or just let the little girl in to just to see her now deceased father.

The woman responded harshly, "I'm sorry Madame, but you're not qualified to visit this high class funeral. You're just a mere low class." They continued on with their argument but little did they know that the little pink haired girl ran towards inside.

* * *

Haruno Furiwa was a wealthy landowner who was part of the Congress of Konoha. He married a low class woman named, Mika Tsuki, Sakura's mother. They fell in love during their younger days. Oh, how they truly loved each other. Though as they got older, they married but divorced as soon as their parents found out about this illegal marriage. A high social rank shouldn't marry a low class person. They must stick to the status quo. Now, back to the story….

* * *

As the little girl crept on the long hallway of the church, a coffin stood in the middle. People wearing gloomy colors didn't notice the girl until she ran up towards to where the coffin lies. "Chichiue (father)!" She finally reached where her father lies as she looked down upon the tomb, gazing at her lifeless father. 

The alabaster skin stood out as the body lies motionlessly in the middle of the altar. The people stood up when they noticed the girl just coming out of nowhere, causing a disturbance on this funeral.

_**It's been a day, father**_**_  
_**_**I really, really miss you**_**_  
_**_**Even though it was only a day**_**_  
_**_**But mother says your safe now**_**_  
_**_**In a beautiful place called heaven**_

A man equipped with a suite and weapons, rushed towards to the little girl as he jerked her by her arms. "You! You're not supposed to be here!" The man dragged her as they walked towards to the exit of the church.

_**You are the greatest father**_**_  
_**_**You have helped me through good and bad times  
Even though I haven't seen you for several years**_**_  
_**_**You have even helped me to make me strong like you**_**_  
To me…  
_**_**You were always right beside me**_**_  
_**_**I pray for you everyday**_**_  
_**_**Can't you hear me?**_

Tears welled up on the child's emerald eyes as she watches herself being held back. "No! I want to see my daddy! FATHER!" A shrieking voice was heard as it echoed inside the church. Though, as the man and the girl reached outside, the echoing voice faded from the inside.

_**I miss everything about you**_**_  
_**_**The joy of having you by my side  
Even though you were far from me**_**_  
But _**_**right now, you're not here with me**_**_  
_**_**I don't know why but I feel pain in my right chest**_**_  
_**_**My heart aches**_**_  
_**_**Longing for your return**_**_  
_**_**I try to held back my tears**_**_  
_**_**Trying to be strong**_**_  
_**_**But mother said that it was ok for me to cry**_

The man threw the girl onto the hard concrete of the grounds as he glared at the little girl with his cold eyes. "And stay out!" The girl was about to run back in but the door was slammedin to her face.

_**I know you hate it when you see tears falling down on my face**_**_  
_**_**You never want to see me cry or see my face fall**_**_  
_**_**I try so hard that it hurts**_**_  
_**_**Is it true that you're not coming home?**_**_  
_**_**But, maybe someday**_**_  
_**_**I can visit you in heaven, okay?**_**_  
_**_**Just to see you once again**_

Banging on the door constantly, a hand was held on her tensed shoulder. "Onegai, yameru (please, stop)." Looking up with her tear-streaked face towards her mother's direction, Sakura hugged her in despair.

_**I guess it's time for me to go now**_  
_**I'll sleep with the light on**_  
_**Just in case you come home**_  
_**And kiss me good night**_  
_**I love you so much**_  
_**I miss you, Chichiue…**_

She lay down on her mother's lap as she closed her puffy dull eyes...falling once again into a deep, deep slumber.

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Rain had started to fall. Tears were still rolling down her eyes, but it was camouflaged in the rain. It's like she didn't want to awaken from her slumber...just wanting to lie in the ground and rot until she dies from despair. The feeling of pain…isn't it so unreal?

_**The sky is crying...  
**__**Why must you do this to yourself?  
**__**Pain...  
**__**It doesn't solve anything...  
**__**Please return home...  
**__**To where you belong...  
**__**To a safe place where everyone will love you...  
**__**Just like how I have loved you…**_

* * *

Inside the church, a boy, same age as the little pink-haired girl, with raven hair stood between his twin sister and his elder brother as he watches with his onyx orbs his surroundings. As an outburst was heard, his eyes wandered towards to the source: A little girl with a daffodil was running towards to where the coffin lies. He watches her with curiosity of why she was running. Couldn't she just walk like everybody else? Unfortunately, he didn't know anything about the ranks of their civilization. 

He saw her being dragged away from what seems to be her dead father. His eyes were still glued to the little cherry blossom when someone spoke to him, interrupting his gaze. "Hey, you know it is rude to stare at people." A little girl with the same raven hair as him said as she nudged him lightly on his shoulders.

A frown formed upon the little boy's lips as he heard that statement from his sister. "I am not!"

The girl scowled at him and retorted, "Yes, you are!"

Hearing the two bicker, a thirteen-year-old boy looked down on the twins and said in a calm tone, "Please be quiet. We are in a church….have respect to the deceased person…" His emotionless coal orbs continued to gaze upon the little twins, waiting for them to reply.

Simultaneously, the twins replied with a simple "Gomen (sorry)" as they both bowed their head, ashamed for what they have done.

The elder Uchiha now turned his gaze away from them, looking at the tomb before them. _'History…shall repeat itself…' _He thought as his eyes flickered with red but suddenly disappeared when he closed his eyes._**

* * *

A year later… **_

_Crash!_

"We're here live from Nagoya, Japan, as an airplane crash had occurred not far from this airport. Two well-known citizens we're reported dead from the crash. Governor Uchiha Fugaku and his wife, Uchiha Mikoto, were found on the ripped pieces of the airplane as they lie there with blood covering them. To honor these great people, we announce to have a moment of silence."

This tragic news soon spread out like wildfires, as the citizens were shocked to hear this. The death of their governor didn't really impact them as much as the victim's family, especially their children…well, their youngest twin children.

Now was the time of sorrow once again, as the church bells rung monotonously…having the beat of despair.

_Ding…_

_Dong…_

_Ding…_

Another funeral was held, this time the seven-year-old boy, along with his sister stood up front as tears formed on their tiny eyes. "Otousan (father)! Okaasan (mother)!" The two children wailed as their teardrops fell into the glass of their parent's coffin. However, the eldest sibling just looked at his parents with his same emotionless eyes, as if he didn't feel anything, and he will not cry for his now dead parents.

As his unemotional orbs were fixed upon the two tombs that were in the center of the altar, he thought, _'…and this is where their capacity lives ended ...with the lift of isolation ...from laws, imagination, and high class society...'_ As you can see, Uchiha Itachi wasn't very fond of his parents, especially his father. When he was young, they mostly pressured him to study in order to achieve being the next governor of Konoha. His father wanted him to follow his footsteps, in which he did not desire to do. He had never done what he had wanted to do when his parents were still alive…he didn't want to be a governor. What he wanted to be in the future was to become one of the members in the Congress. Why? The reason was because the Congress has the power to rule...besides the president.

A thought came across his mind as he finally looked away and now gazed at the ceiling.

'_My capabilities…  
__They have failed to see it…  
__That is why…  
__I have lost all hope…  
__Lost the hope in this pathetic family…'_**_

* * *

Several years have passed… _**

A mansion was seen from the upper class side of Konoha as a young man was packing his things to leave this country. Uchiha Itachi, a seventeen-year old teenager, was going abroad to go to law school in order to follow his father's footsteps, which he didn't really like to do, but he had no choice. He must continue on the legacy of the Uchiha family, being the governor of Konoha for the pass several years.

As he continued on to pack his things, two twelve-year old twins ran up to him. "Why do you have to go?" A young raven-haired girl named Uchiha Sasuki said with a slight frown tugged upon her lip as she stood in front of older brother, Itachi.

Sasuke, on the other hand, stood on the corners of the doorway of Itachi's room while his eyes were still closed. _'Everybody is leaving…nande (why)?'_ He thought though his outside expression didn't show any emotions. Out of all the Uchiha siblings, Sasuke was mostly affected by the tragic death that happened to his parents five years ago. He became so distant to everyone, even his siblings.

As for Sasuki, of course she was still affected by that event though she had never showed any of her despair since she wanted to be strong for her siblings. For five years she had never shed a tear around anyone after being bombarded with all of the reporters asking of how they feel about their parent's death. How she loathed being interrogated with those questions.

Itachi continued on with his packing but stopped as he heard a question coming from his younger imouto (little sister). Not even bothering to look at her in the eye, he said with an impassive tone, "I must do this…" He had finished with all of his stuff as he carried them while he walked passed his two younger siblings. "Sayonara (goodbye)." He said as he was now facing the massive door of their mansion. Opening them, he was about to leave when he heard a voice.

"I see…" Sasuki said with an emotionless tone, but with a hint of sadness in it.

Without even replying nor looking back to her, since he had nothing to say, he closed the door behind him as he walked towards to the limo that was awaiting him. "Let's go." And so, he rode off to the airport, departing Konoha in order to go to the United States of America.**_

* * *

Same year… _**

Throughout these years, Sakura's mother had passed away since she was experiencing severe depression about her husband's death. Now, in the hands of Tsunade, she took care of this poor unfortunate girl.

The young girl stared out into the sky from her window, thinking about what shall happen to her in the future.

_Will I ever strive to live?_

A heavy sigh can be heard as a track of tears fell upon her porcelain skin. "Mother…father…" She mumbled as she covered her face with her two frigid hands.

What would her future be? Will she be able to live without the guidance of her parents? Is she going to be alone forever? Without friends, family, relatives…

Those questions loomed over this pink-haired girl as she continued her silent cries upon the heavens…as if asking for help.

Little did she know that a new life…had just begun.

* * *

Well, this is the prologue of this story. Too many people dying ne? That's part of our story when we continue next time! The story has now begun. 

What will this story turn out to be? Find out next time!

-x-Hyuuga Nagasaki-x- and .:.Uchiha Sasuki.:.


	2. New Beginning

Hello minna-san! Sorry that we haven't been updating lately! Been a busy week for us but now we updated. Thanks for the reviews! We appreciated your comments about our story!

Disclaimer: Well…you guys should know by now that nobody owns Naruto…only Masashi Kishimoto but we do own our made-up characters.

**Summary**:

A young, intelligent fine girl named Haruno Sakura, who lives in a lower class, had rose up in her society. As she continued to climb on top, a man that she met had changed her life and vise versa. This man named Uchiha Sasuke, who is a rich and powerful general of the Konoha army, became interested in this woman, though only to use her to gain more power. Will love ever bloom for these two opposite people? Can she melt his icy heart? Or are they just going to have an isolated relationship as a friend/acquaintance…or even more? (AU) ((SasuxSaku))

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: New Beginning

Light glistered upon the holy grounds of this serene village of Konoha as the people were working diligently, keeping the community prosperous. Everything here seemed peaceful and quiet, though one place appeared lively enough to keep the citizens entertained.

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

A roar of clapping and cheering was heard from a bar, Tatsuya Bar, somewhere near the edge of Konoha. The young 18-year-old woman, named Haruno Sakura, bowed graciously after her marvelous performance of dancing and singing on the stage. She had dashing emerald eyes and radiant cherry blossomed-hair that reached only upon her shoulders. Her charm was irresistible, seeing all the men in the bar whistling and applauding at her looks and, of course, her performance.

Another woman, at the age of 56 who watched from afar, continued to wipe the cups behind the counter. Somehow, the sound of whistling vexed her, especially when this blonde-hair woman saw the men just staring at the young girl on the stage. She, Tsunade, was still over-protective since she was the caretaker of the woman on the stage.

"Hey cutie. Why don't you join me at dinner tonight, eh?" A drunken bearded man flirtatiously asked at the performer as he walked near the stage.

Tsunade caught the statement that this guy had said as veins started to pop out of her forehead. Placing the cup on the cabinet and putting away her cloth, she started to walk towards the guy and Sakura. As she strolled towards them, her walking became heavier as it finally came into a stomp. Her fist was clenched, as if it was ready to knock the heck out of this hideous person.

Sakura, who was the entertainer of the bar, cringed at the sight of the drunken man as she stepped back, hoping for him to just leave. Despising the fact that she has dealt with this for such a long time every since she started performing, she has never ever rudely told these flirty men to back off. Instead, she politely rejects them; saying that she's too busy or her caretaker wouldn't let her.

"Anou…Sir. I would have to decline your offer since I would be busy. Gomenasai! (I'm sorry)" She stated as courteously as possible, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

The man pouted, disappointed from her reply, but he wasn't going to give up. Not now, not ever. "Aww, c'mon babe, just this one night? I'm **_sure_** we would have tons of fun."

Before Sakura could even reply, heavy footsteps could be heard nearby. Seeing her caretaker on the move, she thought with an anxious look on her facade, _'Oh no…not this again…'_

Noticing the expression on the cherry blossom's face, he motioned closer to her and asked, "Eh? What's with the face, honey? I would-" His statement was cut short as a deadly fist aimed towards his face.

_POW!_

Tsunade, who had just punched him, lifted him up by his collar as she walked towards the exit. "I despise people like you flirting with my precious girl." She angrily said as fire started to flash upon her hazel orbs. Kicking him out, she exclaimed, "And stay out!"

The guy flung out of the bar as he landed far away into the concrete ground with a loud thud. "Wow, what a feisty blonde haired woman, and heck, she's sexy too!" He said as his eyes started to swirl with the look of dizziness while he landed on the ground flat-faced.

Back in the bar, Tsunade clapped her hands together as if she just accomplished killing a rodent, in which, she did in her point of view. "Heh, that takes care of him. What a creep." Her hazel orbs now wandered to where the bubblegum haired girl's whereabouts were.

When her gaze turned to Sakura, it seems as though the crowd of people, mostly men, inside slightly backed away from the woman who just punched a man that flirted with her little cherry blossom. Some muttered to themselves about not flirting with the entertainer; well, it's more like noting themselves with some new facts about hanging out in this bar.

Having a satisfied look upon Tsunade's face, not even noticing the look on her customer's expressions, she said, "Sakura-" but was suddenly cut off by the cherry blossom.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips as a slight frown formed upon her lips. "This is the third time this week you'd done that! I was trying to reject him **_nicely_**." The tone of her voice was kind of like a little girl whining to her mother.

The elder woman couldn't help but sigh, knowing for a fact that Sakura was 'too nice.' Tsunade didn't want to argue with her since she knew that Sakura was smart enough to shoot her down when it comes to arguing.

Oh yes, Sakura was one of the top students in her class: from elementary school, through high school. Though, it is such a shame that she couldn't afford going to college.

College these days were getting more and more expensive but Sakura continued studying in the library in her spare time, acquiring knowledge even though she couldn't go to college.

Tsunade would have helped her with money but knowing this blonde woman, she tends to have money problems, especially gambling. But, Sakura didn't care just as long as she wasn't hindering anyone with her problems and just as long as she was still learning, she would be happy even though she couldn't go to college.

Rubbing her temples, Tsunade waved her hand, indicating that she should go back to work. "Just do your work, Sakura. I still have customers to serve." And with that, she headed back towards the bar, serving the guests some of their wine and such.

Knowing that her caretaker was avoiding the subject, she gave a heavy sigh as she started walking towards the stage. She passed by a table when a voice stopped her.

"Hello there, Miss Haruno." A man greeted as he was sitting at his table, eating steaks.

Her emerald eyes looked towards the person whom she saw was kind of…chubby…as he wore a dark green business suit. His tan hair was gravity defying while his cheeks were marked with red swirls. "Oh, hello there Mister…"

The man smiled towards to the female entertainer as he continued to devour his juicy, delectable steak. "Akimichi Chouji. Or just call me Chouji. Please, do sit down. I have some…matters to ask you." He politely said as he motioned his hands at a chair in front of him.

Sakura didn't really know what the man's intentions are, but seeing him asks nicely for her to have a conversation, she reluctantly agreed as she positioned herself to sit in front of him. Her jade orbs looked at him as if she was waiting for him to talk first, though it seems he was busy eating.

After countless of minutes, Chouji finally finished his food as he wiped his face with a soft white napkin. "Err, sorry for the delay." His eyes were closed but still he was looking at her with a smile still upon his face, and continued. "Anyways, back to business." He paused for a moment as he fixed his tie. "I would like **_you_**, Miss Haruno, to work with me in the Hokage City. Your performance was beyond excellent!"

Sakura's emerald orbs brightened as she heard the word "Hokage City." That was the most famous place where famous singers, dancers, actors, and well-known people resided. It was her dream to become a star once she finished college but it seemed she must stay and help her caretaker with the bar. The smile upon her face fell as she remembered that thought.

Tsunade, who was not far away from Sakura, was watching her carefully, hearing **_the_** Akimichi Chouji asking her little girl to become a star. Although Sakura is not really familiar with this business person because she's always busy with work, while Tsunade had seen him in television interviewing famous people.

But this blonde haired female noticed the sad look upon Sakura's face. _'This is her opportunity. I will support her even if I have to let her go. She's a grown up girl, and she's very responsible.'_ Tsunade thought as she smiled while she stopped what she was doing and approached Sakura and Chouji. "I'm **_sure_** she will be glad to accept this offer, Mr. Akimichi." A grin plastered upon Tsunade's face was visible as she stood in between them.

Chouji looked at the woman and beamed at her direction. "That would be great! She's accepted. I've never seen such a talented young woman!"

Sakura could not believe what she just heard. Tsunade wanted her to go and reach for her dreams instead of helping her caretaker in the bar? Is she kidding? "Tsunade-sama-" She was about to retort but the blonde woman cut her off.

"Sakura, this is your chance. Besides, I want you to succeed. I can take care of things around here in the bar. You know me." Reaching her hand to place it on the cherry blossom's shoulders, Tsunade just gave her a confident look. Knowing Tsunade, she can take care of this bar because she's a strong woman…really…she is. Take the flirting guy for example. He got pummeled by none other than this woman.

Seeing these two women in their 'bonding moment,' he cleared his throat as he stood up from his seat. "I will give Miss Haruno a call in the morning to tell her more details. As for now, I'll give you my number if you have anymore questions." He said as he handed Sakura a small card that says:

**_InoShikaChou Corp.  
Konoha, Fire Country. _**

**_Phone #: (568) 323-4598._**

_**Fax #: 735992312**_

((Note: Made-up phone number & fax number so don't even bother dialing/faxing it.))

Still surprised from what was happening to her today, Sakura gladly took the card. "Arigatou (Thank you), Mr. Akimichi." Sakura gave him a warm smile as she looked up at Tsunade. "Arigatou, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade just gave her a grin as they both turned towards to Chouji, who was preparing to leave.

"I'm glad that I came here. The food was great and Miss Haruno too! Oh, here's the bill." He said as he handed Tsunade cash. "Keep the change. Ja ne! (Goodbye)" He bowed his head and turned towards to the exit. But before he could reach the door, he stopped in his tracks and took something from inside his suitcase. A bag of chips…but not just any chips…a bag of barbeque flavored chips was visible as he opened it and started eating it. "Mmm, barbeque flavored chips…" With that, he exited the bar and rode off in the afternoon.

These two women just sweat dropped at the sight of it but quickly shrugged it off. "Sakura, you know how proud I am of you?" Tsunade said as she ruffled the pink strands of the cherry blossom's hair.

"Tsunade-sama! Stop it!" A giggle escaped her lips as her emerald orbs glanced at the Tsunade. "I know you're proud of me. I thank you for that."

Tsunade stopped on what she's doing and just grinned once more. "Well, we have to continue our work for now. Let's celebrate later. Now, let's get back to work." Tsunade said as she headed to the bar stand.

Sakura couldn't believe that great things were happening to her today. A smile was still glued to her lips as she stood up from her sitting position and went up in the stage to continue her singing performance. As she stood up in the stage, her jade eyes sparkled from the light as she took a deep sigh, preparing herself to sing.

The crowds once again cheered as they listened to the performer sing. But silence loomed when her angelic voice was heard from the stage.

_What do we have to do,  
To make our dreams come true.  
Where do we have to go,_

_To find the chosen notes._

_We can make it if we try._

_Without anger, without pride._

_How do we find the sight,_

_To see what's wrong or right._

_When will we see the day,_

_When peace on earth forever reigns._

_We can make it if we try._

_No more sorrow, no more lies._

_We are tomorrow._

_We're the hope for a better day._

_We are the future…_

_If we stand strong and find the way._

_We can make a brighter sunshine through,_

_This darkness of our lives._

_Why do we have to fight,_

_If people say that love is might._

_Can't we forget the hate._

_And together march to the heaven's gate._

_We can make it if we try,_

_No more sorrow, no more lies._

_We are tomorrow._

_We're the hope for a better day._

_We are the future…_

_If we stand strong and find the way._

_We can make a brighter sunshine through,_

_This darkness of our lives._

_If everybody can see..._

_If everybody believes…_

_We are tomorrow…_

(("_We are tomorrow_" by Sarah Geronimo))

Sakura's closed orbs revealed itself to stare upon the cheering crowds of people as she took a bow. _'A new beginning to start...'_

Meanwhile…in the corner, a black-haired boy with a pair of sharp charcoal orbs stared upon the pink-haired woman who possessed a marvelous voice. _'So this is Haruno Sakura, eh?' _He thought with a smile as he intertwined his alabaster hands.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 1. Becoming a singer is how Sakura began to rise up into her society. How will she rise up into "power"? You'll see that soon enough when we update, though it's not on the next chapter, which will be about Sasuke. 

As for the city's name, Hokage, we couldn't come up with a famous city like "Hollywood," so we just named it like that.

-x-Hyuuga Nagasaki-x- and .:.Uchiha Sasuki.:.


	3. The Drill & the Dinner

Here's the second chapter! Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto are introduced here and also some other characters. Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Well…you guys should know by now that nobody owns Naruto…only Masashi Kishimoto but we do own our made-up characters (such as Nagasaki and Sasuki). Naiya is a made-up character that my friend made. As for the other made-up characters, we just named them with a random name.

**Summary**:

A young, intelligent fine girl named Haruno Sakura, who lives in a lower class, had rose up in her society. As she continued to climb on top, a man that she met had changed her life and vise versa. This man named Uchiha Sasuke, who is a rich and powerful general of the Konoha army, became interested in this woman, though only to use her to gain more power. Will love ever bloom for these two opposite people? Can she melt his icy heart? Or are they just going to have an isolated relationship as a friend/acquaintance…or even more? (AU) ((SasuxSaku))

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Drill and the Dinner

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_Stomp._

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_Halt!_

A young 18-year old man was standing with two other men behind him, watching the army do their daily march with his cold onyx orbs. As he continued to observe at the drill, something caught his eye that made him move from his position and start walking to the source. "You there." His voice was stern as this young man stopped in front of another person who seemed a bit tense from his intimidating presence.

Uchiha Sasuke, a handsome, smart young man who had ranked higher than anybody else was in the army at a very young age; he was the leader of these men, training them to excel in the military and developing them to become a strong army in order to protect their country from a war that could potentially occur at any time.

The man who was called gulped since the general was not a person to be messed with. "Yes, sir!" He said as he stood up straight in his position while saluting this so-called general.

With an impassive expression upon Sasuke's face, he stared at him with his usual cold eyes. "You were not in sync with the rhythm of the march." Even making a mistake in the march is not acceptable for this Uchiha. He wanted things to be perfect.

The young man froze from his position as his "general" lectured him upon his error, "That won't happen again, sir!" He would make sure of that he did as he was told to since he didn't want to make the general upset again, added to the fact that he was new.

Seeing that the new soldier assured him of doing a better job next time, the general merely said, "Hn, it better not." With that, he turned around to face the horizon and said, "Dismissed." His figure was now walking away since the job was completed for the day.

One of the men who was behind Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes as his vanilla colored orbs watched his retreating figure. _'Typical. It is always with the 'cocky' attitude of the Uchiha whenever there is something wrong.'_ This man, named Hyuuga Neji, wasn't really fond of Sasuke's attitude when it came to the military. Though he was second in command of the army, and older by a year (Neji is 19 years old), he wasn't afraid of the Uchiha's attitude like everybody else was. He was calmer with things and he didn't prefer to talk to people in a stern tone. Turning to the army of men, who were still lined up in to their assigned positions, Neji said, "Training will start tomorrow. You may take your leave."

The exhausted army of men started to leave the grounds, but the one that Sasuke "lectured" was still frozen in the same place. Neji's milky white eyes wandered off towards the guy who was still in his spot and noticed none other than the known "loud-mouthed-blonde" walking towards to the young man.

The yellow-haired man strolled over to the devastated soldier and spoke in a calm manner, trying to reassure him that everything would be ok. "You must be new, right?" As he asked this, he the blonde one noticed the nervous look upon the guy's face. "Don't worry about him! You'll do great next time, dattebayo!" The blonde young man gave him a thumbs up and grinned sheepishly. It wasn't strange for Uzumaki Naruto, the one that gave encouragement to other people, to act like this.

The man looked up at Naruto's azure orbs as a smile now replaced the frown upon his lips. "Thank you, sir."

"Hehe, it was nothing. Call me Naruto, ok? Calling me 'sir' just makes me sound old!" Naruto said as he once again gave him another grin. "Ano sa! Ano sa! (Hey! Hey!) What's your name?" He asked, for curiosity had loomed over this blonde's head. It wasn't that he was always nosy; it was just because he liked to make new friends.

"Mizaki Aoyama." The young man answered. Talking to Naruto seemed to make him feel released his anxious feeling. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Naruto. I must take my leave now. Thank you." Aoyama bowed in Naruto's direction and turned around to depart.

"Ja ne!" Naruto yelled while waving his hands like crazy. As the departing figure disappeared, Naruto's sapphire orbs wandered towards Neji. "Well, I'm going to go somewhere and eat ramen! You want to come?"

'_Typical Uzumaki.'_ Despite Neji's thoughts, he still had great respect for Naruto because that same loud mouth was the one who opened his eyes…the one that released him from the darkness that overcame him. Neji, a Branch member, loathed the Main Family in his clan since he thought that they killed his father, Hizashi. But everything changed when Naruto spoke to him, with the help of his father's letter that was given to him by Hiashi, his uncle from the Main Family.

Snapping out of his short reverie, this Hyuuga slightly shook his head, declining Naruto's offer, "No thanks. I have dinner to attend to. Nagasaki and Naiya will prepare it and expect for their brother to return home." Neji knew his sisters well, especially Nagasaki, his youngest sister; he wouldn't want to be late because Nagasaki was the one who came up with this idea and she was also the one who allowed Naiya, their oldest sister, to help out with dinner.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, thinking about how Neji was fortunate enough to have a family. This young man didn't have on because he was only an orphan. But a man named Jiraiya, a famous writer of this novel called "Icha Icha Paradise" (Come Come Paradise), took care of him for a while. Although it seemed as if he had a lot of work to do, something he called "researching," Jiraiya handed Naruto over to Kakashi, who gladly accepted Naruto. Ironically, Kakashi was bribed with free issues of "Icha Icha Paradise" if he takes care of this young boy.

Despite what Naruto went through throughout his life, the smile on his face never left, even if he felt sorrow. But he would never let that get in his way from rising to the top in his country.

Finally responding to Neji's statement, he answered, "Ok, see you tomorrow then! Ja ne!" Naruto ran off in the other direction, happily remembering that he will eat some ramen for dinner with his driver, Iruka.

Neji, on the other hand, sighed as he crossed his arms while leaving the grounds to go to his white limousine, where his driver awaited.

**_

* * *

At the ramen shop… _**

Night loomed over the village as a slurp was heard from a ramen stand named "Ichiraku." "Mmmm! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Ten stacks of empty bowls stood in front of a blonde young man as he continued eating his eleventh bowl.

Another man with a scar across his nose sweat dropped at Naruto's antics. "Naruto! Slow down. You're going to choke yourself!"

Naruto shook his head, indicating that he wouldn't suffocate from the ramen that he was gobbling. "Mom't…wmrmy. (Translated: Don't worry)"

Iruka shook his head and continued on eating his ramen. More slurping was heard from the man beside him as he looked over to say, "Well, when you finished-"

He didn't get to finish with his statement since Naruto cut him off. "Finished! Ah, that was delicious, dattebayo!" Naruto said as he stood up from his position. "C'mon, Iruka! Let's go home!"

Again Iruka sweat dropped and stood up from his position, "Ok then." Then the driver paid the bill to the man, Teuchi, who ran the ramen shop. Naruto was already inside the car with Kakashi as Iruka came out and hopped into the driver's seat. Their destination: home.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile…

A white limousine stopped in front of a huge white mansion. Without waiting for the driver to unlock the door, a Hyuuga had already opened it himself, since he really didn't want to waste time waiting for someone to open the door for him. As he got out of the car, a sigh escaped from his lips. _'I must be careful when entering the house.'_

Before Neji could even go inside the house, he was about to step away from the door… but it was too late. Someone opened the door and jumped onto him. "Neji-niisan! You're home! You're home!" A young girl jumped happily as she greeted her older brother.

Hyuuga Nagasaki was the youngest sibling of the three from the Branch Member of the Hyuuga clan. She was always cheerful, but she could be a handful to her siblings.

Neji stood still from his position as his little sister, Nagasaki, beamed at his direction, "Nagasaki, why must you do this 'greeting' whenever I return home?"

Nagasaki was about to respond but another Hyuuga had arrived. "Neji, I am glad to see that you are back home. Now, it is time to eat dinner." Naiya, a 22-year-old Hyuuga, said as she appeared from the doorway. She was the most responsible one, especially whenever Nagasaki seemed to be in trouble.

A nod was seen from Neji as he walked inside the house, but he stopped in his tracks, "Nagasaki, are you coming in or not?"

Hearing that question from her brother, Nagasaki ran inside and said, "Already did!" Her voice faded as she went inside the house to eat dinner.

'_Typical little sister.'_ Neji sighed as he slightly shook his head while walking inside the house to the dining room.

As the young man entered the dining room, Naiya and Nagasaki were already sitting in their seats. "Neji-niisan! We're invited to drink some coffee with Ino-chan! Please say yes! Ne? Naiya-neechan is coming along too."

Naiya sipped on her drink as she placed her cup gently on the table, "I am only accompanying you because you might get into trouble." The youngest Hyuuga grinned sheepishly.

Sitting on his seat, Neji shook his head from the invitation, "No, thanks. I will be busy tomorrow."

A saddened sigh was heard by the two eldest siblings, but Nagasaki quickly replaced her expression with a happy façade. "Don't worry, niisan. It's alright if you're busy. I understand!" _'He's always busy…' _Before her siblings could even say a word, she finished her food and said, "Goodnight! I'm going to bed now." She ran upstairs and closed her bedroom door. _'It can't be helped…'_

A sigh was heard from Neji as Naiya glanced at him, "Neji, no need to worry. I shall take care of Nagasaki."

The middle Hyuuga shook his head as he also finished his food, "Maybe we should plan something for her next time. Just the three of us. It is much better when our little sister is smiling." _'I do not want to see her fallen face…just like last time when **that** incident occurred.'_

A smile was tugged upon Naiya's lips as she said, "I'm sure that she would enjoy that idea. Now it's time for me to retire to bed. Goodnight, Neji." Naiya stood up from her position and headed towards her own bedroom.

Neji smirked and thought, _'I am sure she will.'_ Sitting up from his spot, he walked back to his bedroom.

* * *

Darkness now surrounded the village of Konoha while the moon and the stars were the only light in this dark abyss of night.

A black limousine had arrived in the driveway of a pastel massive mansion. The driver stepped out from the vehicle and went to open the passenger's seat. Sasuke stepped out from the car as he slung his jacket on his right shoulder; his coal eyes stared into the figure who was watching him from the window, but it quickly disappeared. _'Sasuki.'_

Closing his eyes, he entered the mansion as maids and butlers greeted, "Welcome back, Master Sasuke." Sasuke basically ignored them, thinking that it's pointless to welcome him back home.

A young woman wearing black attire was leisurely walking down the stairs as she stood in front of Sasuke. Staring into the same onyx orbs, Sasuki, Sasuke's twin sister, informed him, "Dinner is ready in ten minutes. I expect you to be there." With that, Sasuki walked off to the dining room to help with the preparation.

Sasuke, on the other hand, just merely released a grunt. Somehow, he's irritated with Sasuki's "bossy" attitude. Even though Sasuke had the same demeanor as his twin, he refused to admit it. They both ordered people around since they were both some type of leader. Sasuke was in charge of the military, while Sasuki was head of the Air Force. In addition, their parents died while Sasuke and Sasuki were very young; therefore, they couldn't help having a cold attitude towards others.

Also, their oldest brother had left them six years ago. Heck, they didn't even know his whereabouts. Unlike Sasuki, Sasuke didn't care about where Itachi was located; he had lost respect and trust from his oldest brother…for abandoning them.

Quickly shaking these thoughts from his head, Sasuke walked to the dining room, where his sister awaited him.

Sasuki, who was already sitting down on a chair by the dinner table, looked up at the arriving Uchiha with an emotionless expression, "Since it is Sunday tomorrow, Yamanaka Ino…I am **_sure_ **you know her…has invited us for a cup of coffee at InoShikaChou Corp." Sasuki said as she sipped some herbal tea. '_And I guess some bickering will be heard from her also._' Knowing Ino, Sasuki just inwardly rolled her eyes since Ino will be bothering her brother about going to go out with her and such. Such pointless antics.

The young man who sat down replied with a "No" from the invitation. Sasuke hated…no…loathed being around parties and such with other people whom he hardly socialized with.

Without making eye contact with her brother, she continued to sip her tea until Sasuki said, "Do not be rude. Somehow, every invitation you get…you always reject them. But now is the time that you will agree to this term. Understand that."

Again, a "No" escaped from Sasuke's lips as his eyes were glaring at Sasuki's direction.

Narrowing her darkened orbs, Sasuki gently placed her teacup back onto the table as she intertwined her hands together and laid her head on them while staring at Sasuke, "Fine. You win, **_niisan _**(brother)_"_

At first, Sasuke had a triumphant look upon his face, but wait…did she just gave up **_that _**easily? Oh, Sasuke knew that she wouldn't be the type of person who would just quit **_that _**easily until she got what she wanted. That was the purpose of her being in the debate team when they were in high school. His sharp eyes looked suspiciously at his sister's direction, "What's the catch?"

The female Uchiha motioned her hands in the air, indicating that this situation wasn't really a big deal…or was it...? "Oh, it's nothing. I guess I will just go there…_alone_. Who knows what I might say or bring to their lovely place." _'Even though as much as I hate wasting my time there, I cannot reject their offer.'_

That statement really ticked Sasuke off. She was threatening him alright, but with what? A frown replaced his impassive look as he stared at Sasuki, "What now?" Sasuke hated it whenever his sister won an argument; she always got her way with these "threats." Such an evil sister she was.

"I know what _you're_ thinking. You're thinking that I'm evil. But it cannot be helped. I am **_sorry_** if I am evil, but I want you to accompany me to their invitation. Or else…" Sasuki said as she lifted something from her purse; a picture with a child version of Sasuke.

Slamming his fists on the table, Sasuke stood up from his position after he saw the embarrassing picture of himself when he was a small child. "Give me **_that_**!" He demanded as he walked to where Sasuki was sitting.

Swiftly putting the picture away back inside her purse, Sasuki smirked and replied with a "No. It is mine." She wasn't really intending to show it to anyone, but she needed something to convince her _dear_ brother. She wasn't really the type of sister who was evil…as Sasuke puts it. She just didn't want her brother to have a bad reputation to the public, like being known as a "cruel-boy-who-rejects-every-invitation-he-gets" title.

Sasuke growled from his sister's annoying antics and stomped back in to his seat. "Whatever." Just as long as she didn't show that picture to anyone, he would be ok…though he still hated that idea of going to other places.

Sasuki ignored Sasuke's short statement and continued on eating her dinner while Sasuke grumbled. This day had turned out badly for him.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took us awhile to update since we have been busy with school work. 

-x-Hyuuga Nagasaki-x- & .:.Uchiha Sasuki.:.


End file.
